Main Bhi!
by gadhadada
Summary: Peechy ya Aagy... Sath hee Bhagein...!


**a Small Attempt on RADIOACTIVE Titled Epi aired 29 Sep 2018...**

 **" MAIN BHI "**

 ** _The Man Doubling over His Continuous Laughter giving Moments of Smiling and Giggling to Other's…_**

 ** _Abhijeet already gives His Initial Reaction where Daya after Diffuse that Bomb, Spending Time at Cliff, Back to Hospital with a Happy Face and Humming "Ye Dosti Hum Nahi Tourein gy", Halted with a Teasing tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask straightly): yahan kahan…?_**

 ** _Daya (meek tone after getting the Teasing anger in His Buddy tone as): wo Salunkhy Sir ko Dekhny aaya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tough): kyun, (chewing tone) Tareeka Jee ko Jawab Nahi dein gy Sahab…_**

 ** _Daya: Tum Mil liye na Us sy (moving with Sprinkling Oil over Abhijeet anger as) Jawab Mil gaya hoga…_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Abhijeet really Clenched His Fist and now after Settling Both Forensic Doctors in Hospital, Team moved out at Bureau with Trio and here Daya Laughing whole-heartily, He already giving few Points of Duo Emo Convo against Team during that Diffusing Bomb Event in Vehicle so now telling Freddie as…_**

 ** _Daya: phir na Freddie, Main ja kr (stressing) Tareeka Jee kay pass Beth gaya… pr Us (with sparkling eyes) nay koi Sawal hee Nahi kiya jo Mujhy Jawab dena paray aur Main (proudly) Distinction sy Pass ho kr aa gaya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded in taunting way): haan, hr koi Sahab ki tarah Cheater jo Nahi hota…_**

 ** _Daya (nodded vigorously with): koi Nahi… (ask innocently) Main ny kub koi Cheating ki…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (warn): Daya, Ghuma kay na ye (picking File from His desk with) File dy Maarun ga Tujhy… (angry) Mujhy Dhoka dy kr Gari sy Utara Nahi tha kya…_**

 ** _Daya (pretend to shocked with): kub…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (standup now with a growl): Dayaaaa…_**

 ** _Daya (Calmly): Main ny kaha tha kay Left waly Tire mein kuch Problem hy shayed, Uter kr Dekh lo… bas…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur (chewing tone) Gari tou Sahab ka Hamshakal Ura kr ly gaya tha na…_**

 ** _Daya (sadly): chachacha… tou kya karta, (winking to Freddie with) Tum itni Der mein jo Chal kr Ja rhy thy Tire dekhny, Time bhi Nikl rha tha na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sarcastically): ohhh hooo…_**

 ** _Daya: tou, (ask) Tum nay Tire Dekha tha kya…. hain..?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rash): Bakwaas Nahi karo, Samjhy aur (reminding Him as) Sahab kay liye koi Rony wala Nahi hain.. Ain…_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with): aur Nahi tou kya… (seeing the feiry eyes, added immediately) bhae… Sub Phoot Phoot kr Royein gy na… (with Twinkling yes) Tum bhi tou, tou koi (stressing each word) Sirf Rony wala tou Nahi hoga na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (irritating): bas, Bakwass karwa lo.. Champion hain Sahab.. Champion… yahan (angry) Sir ki Dant bhi Main Khaon… Shak bhi Mujhi pr ho…_**

 ** _Daya: tou (with wink) Tumhein Rakkha kyun hy… (sweetly) Ain… aur (after a bit as realizing Abhijeet SHAK wala comment ask Confusingly) Shak kyun…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: yehi kay Main (with sigh) aakhir Sahab ko Akely Chor kr aa kesy gaya…_**

 ** _Daya (sympathetic tone): that's Sad Boss… Tumhein (again with lighter tone) Sir ko Bata dena tha kay Bomb bhi Mery Sath hy…_**

 ** _Now Daya really can't Protect Himself from a Flying File which Hit on His Shoulder, really Tightly…_**

 ** _Team Dispersed after that with Smile and Enjoying that Light Moment after a Stressful Event while ACP Sir who wanted to Excuse with Abhijeet, Leave the Point, not to Re-Live that Moment after these Relaxing phase of Day…_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _when Daya Dropped Abhijeet in His House after Finishing a Hectic Full Day… The Man Look at Daya and Softly said to Him…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, (Softly in Concern tone) Tumhary Peechy Rony wala shayed koi Na tha pr Tumhary (lovingly) Aagy Rony waly Buht hain…_**

 ** _Daya (understanding tone): I am Sorry Abhi… (serious tone) aainda aisa Nahi hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan, hona bhi Nahi chahyey… (stepping down from Scorpio with a smile) Mery peechy bhi Fauj Nahi, bus kuch Log hee hain pr Main (sweetly) Unhein Khona Nahi chahta…_**

 ** _Daya (softly): Main bhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (agreed): Good… Take Care…_**

 ** _Daya (smilingly): Bye Boss…_**


End file.
